rcwfandomcom-20200214-history
Ratchet
This is a simplified Manual of Style, as it concerns the context of the Ratchet & Clank series specifically. It serves as both a style and a content guideline. Its aim is to first establish consistency and cohesion across the project, then to resolve specific contextual matters regarding editing style. For a detailed guideline on English practice and proper formatting, see Wikipedia's Manual of Style and . ; Simplified ruleset * Logical punctuation is preferred over standard punctuation. (For example, only put ending punctuation marks inside a closing quotation mark if such punctuation belongs to the quotation.) * Sentence case is preferred over title case for article names and section headings. * Capitalization rules for English apply over capitalization patterns used in Ratchet & Clank games, as the latter is inconsistent throughout the series. * Stylization patterns used in the Ratchet & Clank games is preferred over logical stylization rules. For example, use QForce instead of Q-Force. Always use Ratchet & Clank instead of Ratchet and Clank, except when referring to them collectively as individuals. * Tense is not universal. Present tense is appropriate in some cases (typically from the out-of-universe perspective), and the past tense is appropriate in most cases (typically from the in-universe perspective). For example: vs. . Still, ensure the use of tense is correct and at least consistent. * With a few exceptions, article titles should reflect the subject's most common name. People know Captain Qwark by Captain Qwark, not Copernicus Leslie Qwark (his full name). However, the bold-face introductory title in the lead section of the article should always reflect the full/proper name. * When referencing (see RC:V), use the appropriate citation template (see ). ; Game titles * Always italicize the title of a work, including video games, movies, books, etc. * In the event of a game title with an episode name, omit the Ratchet & Clank component (Into the Nexus, not Ratchet & Clank: Into the Nexus). You may use a selected list of shortcuts to properly format all game links; see here. * Do not abbreviate episodal titles as in ItN for Into the Nexus. ; General advice * Aim for the three Cs: clarity, concision, and consistency. This helps formulate an engaging and effective prose. Remain succinct and focused in your writing to achieve clarity, then promote that consistency throughout the article. * Always avoid run-on sentences or points that take too long to make. You will often find short and simple sentences are the most effective. Be direct and avoid the passive voice. * While historical context is important, try to not bog down an article with inconsequential detail. Aim for writing about things the reader will learn for the first time, thoughtful commentary, not about obvious statements or a long list of facts. * Create thoughtful commentary but avoid original research. All information should be gathered from reliable sources, but it's ultimately up to you how you present them. * Don't worry about being neutral in point of view. Understand that a video game is a mechanism by which the developer tells a story. Use the in-universe point of view from the perspective of the character as a guiding thread throughout the writing process. * Avoid conglomerates of indiscriminate information or a long list of facts: ** Do not use Trivia sections. If such information is notable enough to include in the article, it should go along with the prose. ** Try to avoid image galleries. Use images appropriately and tastefully, and only use them to complement the text. All images should have a direct relationship with the adjacent text. Images should not be used to "decorate" an article. * To keep the Ratchet & Clank Wiki from growing homogeneous, put more emphasis on being consistent within a single article than across the entire project. It is important to establish a consistent layout and formula, but avoid essentially duplicating articles. * Only edit articles that you're specifically interested in. Don't edit popular or broad articles only for the sake of visibility. Don't edit short articles merely for the sake of expanding content. Write about the topics you like and feel confident in researching. Notes